<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lonely by kuraleap52</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891540">Lonely</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuraleap52/pseuds/kuraleap52'>kuraleap52</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daybreak (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Teen Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:08:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuraleap52/pseuds/kuraleap52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She was alone and afraid for the first few days of the apocalypse. After a few days she realized she needed to get more food. She figured all the grocery stores were already ransacked, so she headed for the mall. Unfortunately, she was unprepared for how far away the mall was from where she lived, and by the time she reached the mall she was starving, aching, dehydrated, and exhausted.</p><p>"Carolyn? Are you good?" Eli came running over to her, dropping the trash bag he was about to throw in a dumpster. </p><p>"Do I really look that bad?" She chuckled, her voice shaky. </p><p>"You're pale, super skinny, sweaty, and shaking. Yeah, I'd say you look that bad. Come inside and eat something," Eli gave her a concerned smile. She simply nodded, not having the energy to form words.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eli Cardashyan/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lonely</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I LOVE ELI CARDASHYAN!! He is such a baby its insane. This fic is for him and him only. Anyways, hope you enjoy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was alone and afraid for the first few days of the apocalypse. After a few days she realized she needed to get more food. She figured all the grocery stores were already ransacked, so she headed for the mall. Unfortunately, she was unprepared for how far away the mall was from where she lived, and by the time she reached the mall she was starving, aching, dehydrated, and exhausted.</p><p>"Carolyn? Are you good?" Eli came running over to her, dropping the trash bag he was about to throw in a dumpster. </p><p>"Do I really look that bad?" She chuckled, her voice shaky. </p><p>"You're pale, super skinny, sweaty, and shaking. Yeah, I'd say you look that bad. Come inside and eat something," Eli gave her a concerned smile. She simply nodded, not having the energy to form words.</p><hr/><p>"Thank you," she said in between bites of her hamburger. </p><p>"It's no problem. Couldn't let ya die. Don't need that on my conscience," Eli told her.</p><p>"Uh huh. Well do you mind if I stay the night? It's getting kinda dark and it's a long way home," she explained to him.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, for sure. If I'm being honest I <em>have </em> been pretty lonely," he chuckled.</p><p>"So, what do you do for fun in here?"</p><hr/><p>"Ah! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," she giggled, sliding down the escalator. As it became apparent she was sliding <em>way  </em>too fast, Eli stood at the bottom of the escalator and prepared to catch her. His plan backfired and she flew at him, knocking them both to the ground. They both groaned at the hard impact, but once they sat up they burst into laughter. </p><p>"That was the most fun I've had in weeks. My life was boring even before the apocalypse," she awkwardly chuckled.</p><p>"Me too," he chuckled with her. </p><p>"We should've gotten to know each other better," she told him with a smile.</p><p>"Well we're getting to know each other better now, aren't we?" He gave her a smug grin.</p><p>"You're right," she smiled. "As much as I've enjoyed sliding down the escalator railing, I should probably get to bed. Where do you usually sleep?"</p><p>"On a bed in Mattress Firm. I'll go with you," he offered, leading the way to mattress firm. She smiled in return. </p><p>"Thanks again. You know, for letting me stay." Eli just chuckled.</p><p>"Stop thanking me. I'm only doing the right thing. And you're not that bad," he told her, his voice softening at that last part. "In fact, I don't know. Would you maybe wanna stay here longer?"</p><p>"Oh.. wow. I-I mean-"</p><p>"I understand if you say no I'm just-"</p><p>"No, no, no. Eli, that's so generous. I-I'd love to," she laughed, looking at him and his red face.</p><p>"Cool, cool."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this was so short. I was unmotivated to continue writing this during my unintentional writing break lol. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading! Kudos are appreciated (:</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>